Leading A Horse To Water
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Shuffleboard It's a Survivor version of shuffleboard, where the castaways are divided into three teams: magenta, light blue, and light green. Reward: An overnight stay at a spa Winner: Ally Carters, Carly Evans, and Walker Brown Immunity Challenge: House Of Cards Each castaway was given 150 tiles that they had to stack until their tower was 10 feet (3.0 m) high. The first person to complete their tower won immunity. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Story Night 27 The tribe returns to camp after Kim was finally voted out. Gerard makes a comment how it was funny that Kim was voted out by the entire tribe after wanting the votes to be ‘tribe decisions’. Walker passes around a coconut to drink while the tribe continues to chat. Ally begins to come up with a plan to get Walker back on her side. Day 28 The final nine meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. The tribe celebrates knowing that the reward is a day at the spa. The magenta team is Ben, Luke and Andrea. The light blue team is Ally, Walker and Carly. The light green team is Kenneth, Gerard and Heather. The first three to play are Luke, Walker and Heather. Luke overshoots his puck, Walker gets his right on the target but Heather knocks it away, making Heather the closest to the target. The next three are Carly, Andrea and Kenneth. Kenneth gets his puck near the target, causing his team to cheer. Carly’s puck barely reaches the target while Andrea’s puck lands right in the middle of the target, putting her in the lead. The final three, Gerard, Ben, and Ally, get ready. Ben overshoots his puck, much to his disappointment. Gerard knocks Andrea’s puck out of the target, putting him in the lead. Ally focuses and tosses her puck. Her puck hits Gerard’s and stops on the target, winning reward for her team. The three winners arrive at the spa and get their first shower in twenty eight days. Ally sees a gift basket on the best and goes through it. She sees a DVD and alerts the other two. Walker puts the DVD in the DVD player and presses play. The three are ecstatic to see it’s video messages from home. Ally’s video is from her boyfriend, Walker’s video is from his wife, and Carly’s video is from her brother. The two girls cry as their videos play. Carly then leaves to get in the shower, giving Ally time to talk to Walker. She says that at final seven, his alliance of six would need to split and that she would be loyal to him until the end. She even apologizes for her comments because they were made out of bitterness. Walker says he forgives her but it would have to be an alliance decision for her to stay. Ally asks Walker to keep the conversation between them. Walker states his alliance will ask if he talked to anyone and would want them to trust him. Ally fumes. Later, the three winners enjoy a relaxing massage. Carly jokes about there being three male masseuses. Back at camp, everyone does daily chores. Andrea jokes that she would be pissed if they got videos from home. Luke and Heather go off to collect water together. Andrea then gathers the three remaining males to address Luke and Heather being a duo, saying that they would be powerful and could win the game. While Gerard doesn’t listen, Ben and Kenneth agree that the two are big threats. Kenneth and Ben talk alone about the points Andrea brought up. Ben agrees that he doesn’t feel safe going to the final six with Luke and Heather and would want them out either at the next tribal or the tribal after. Luke and Heather walk up and join in the conversation. Luke asks about the next target, to which Ben says Ally since she’s the strongest of the three outsiders. Heather then suggests Andrea as a backup and the other three agree. Luke and Heather then leave, leaving Ben and Kenneth worried. Day 29 Walker, Ally and Carly return from reward and tell the others everything that happened, including the videos. Everyone looks surprised with the mention of the family videos. Walker comes up to Kenneth, Luke, and Gerard and tells them his conversation with Ally. He says that she said she wants to last until final seven to help either side gain majority. Gerard says Ally is too dangerous and says that she would need to go. Luke agrees, mainly because he doesn’t want Gerard in on his plan to flip on him at final seven. Kenneth, however, still wants to blindside Luke. Kenneth relays his information to Ben. Ben states that blindsiding Luke could put a dent in their final three plan with Gerard because Gerard wants to stick with them but still wants Luke out. The two agree to make a plan after the challenge the next day. Day 30 The final nine meet Jeff for their next challenge. Luke notes that Susie from Survivor: Gabon won this. Jeff asks if he was a fan of Susie. Luke answers no, much to the amusement of everyone else. Gerard has a tough time stacking his cards as they fall down after two feet. Luke makes a joke that Gerard ‘always has it tough getting it up’, prompting Gerard to give him the finger. Carly gets her stack to five feet before a foot of cards tumbles down. The challenge is mainly between Luke, Kenneth and Heather. Jeff comments that the oldest person left is beating most of the guys. Heather responds, saying she isn’t like other older women. Ally begins to catch up to the three. Then, a strong gust of wind appears and knocks Luke’s tower down. It’s between Heather and Kenneth. Kenneth manages to finish his stack seconds before Heather, winning him immunity. The tribe then returns to camp. Ally asks Walker if there is any new info from his alliance. Walker says nothing yet but will push for her to stay. Ally is grateful and tells him to get the others to vote for Carly. Walker approached Luke, Ben, Kenneth, Heather and Gerard. He tells them that Ally wants to vote Carly, citing her as a physical threat. Gerard rolls his eyes but continues to listen to Walker. He tells them he will be voting with Ally and leaves. Gerard calls Walker ‘a piece of work’. Luke and Heather suggest to have the vote go on Ally and Walker will come back to them and the two leave. Ben then tells Gerard that him and Kenneth don’t feel safe with those two around and want them gone. Gerard says that Luke and Heather are no threats to them and that Walker is easily manipulated. Kenneth expresses his doubts but Gerard tells him to be calm and leaves. At the shelter, Carly asks Andrea what they will do to save themselves. Andrea says that they can possibly get Ben and Kenneth to vote Luke out since they don’t really trust him anymore. Carly asks if she is sure, to which Andrea responds ‘Positive’. Ben and Kenneth go to the shelter where Andrea asks if they will be voting for Luke. Ben says it’s a high possibility they will and with how the votes seem to be playing out, they would have the majority. Andrea thanks Ben and lies down. As the tribe prepares for tribal, Kenneth and Ben settle on a game plan. At Tribal, Andrea states the six person alliance is starting to crack as some members want to blindside the other. When asked who, Andrea doesn’t give names. Jeff asks Luke if he knew about the alliance cracking, to which he responds he hasn’t and wants to keep the alliance as strong as possible. Carly says that the alliance would need to make a big move in order to get farther in the game and sticking together won’t help them. Walker agrees, but says that the move needs to be made at the correct time or else it could mess up people’s game. When Jeff asks the three outsiders how safe they feel, Ally states she feels the safest. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Walker and Ally vote Carly, Carly and Andrea vote Luke, and Gerard, Luke, and Heather vote Ally. Ben and Kenneth choose to stay with their alliance, blindsiding Ally in a 5-2-2 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * How will Walker react to the alliance going against him? * Two Tribal Councils coming up! * Will someone from the majority alliance go? Author's Notes